If Only You Were Mine
by Enu-chan
Summary: [Dragon Knights] A Rune/Nohiro Fanfic. For all the people who like this pairing, and becasue there are almost no fics about them.


One-shot. Rune/Nohiro. Nohiro POV. Yea. ^^;;  
~  
All my life I spent my time indulging myself in an infinite number of books  
and scrolls trying to gain an endless knowledge of Faeries and the Faerie  
world. I would keep records and journals of the information I gained,  
trying to collect all I could so that I would know exactly where to find  
them, exactly what to do when I finally met one. I wanted to gain a perfect  
knowledge of them, but I soon learned that there is no such thing as  
"perfect knowledge" and that all the knowledge and research is never  
enough.  
My realization all started when I decided to set out on my journey. I was  
so sure that I finally knew enough on Faeries, but sadly, I was mistaken. I  
was walking down a forest path when I met him, well rather I spotted him.  
Although it was from a distance, I knew that he was the most beautiful  
creature I'd ever seen. From the moment I saw him my head began to clear  
and I could feel my heart pound. His light blue eyes were like endless  
pools of water in which you cold stare into forever, and his hair! Long  
flowing golden bliss that I thought that only an angel could have. He was  
so perfect in every way, so heavenly and delicate like a perfectly crafted  
glass statue that you would lock away forever or fear of it breaking or  
becoming chipped. I knew what he must be, my search for a faerie was over,  
or was it?  
You must understand at the time I thought him to be a her, and being the  
fool that I am, rushed in without thinking. When I did find out the true  
facts, I took it very hard.  
He must have felt pity on me, because he offered me a drink at the local  
Cafe. I stared at him for a time, still disbelieving my error. He  
introduced himself (Rune. What a beautiful name.) and we stared discussing  
normal every-day topics that new friends might discuss. Rune was pretty  
avoidant with most of them, refusing to give me a straight answer, but I  
didn't mind. I was sitting in the presence of such a beautiful being. Then,  
a question came to mind that had been welling up Inside of me for a time  
and I just had to ask him if it were so.  
"Rune, your a Faerie aren't you?"  
"No." His answer came down on me like nails, "I'm sorry, but you must be  
mistaken."  
I disbelievingly pursued the topic further. After a second denial, I  
decided to let the topic rest. Then He spoke up asking me a question.  
"Nohiro, why do you want to find Faeries anyway?"  
Why he asks? Well I told him the whole story. I told him about my memories  
and how they were incomplete, about how an old memory drove me to find a  
faerie, and how I'd spent my whole life doing research on Faeries and the  
Water Realm in which the Faeries lived. He seemed very interested in my  
research and we started on a journey together.  
I felt as though I had been delt the lucky card that had won the game for  
me. Here I was on my journey being accompanied by such a wonderful person!  
Everyday I seemed to grow closer and closer to him, feeling more and more  
content in his presence. Rune and I traveled a bit and we ran into a small  
mute girl. Rune insisted that we take her with us, and I, having no problem  
what so ever, agreed.  
I had really been enjoying that last few days of my life and I thought they  
couldn't be better. But then I found out something that I must have known,  
but just hadn't admitted to myself.  
It was late at night and Rune and I had decided to share a room at the  
local Inn. The small girl, probably worn out from a day of traveling fell  
immediately asleep in between us. I smiled warmly and turned to Rune who  
was still preparing for the night ahead. I managed to catch a glimpse of  
his chest and found myself blushing. Not wanting him to see, I hid my face  
in my pillow until Rune came into the bed next to me.  
"This is...really nice. " He said as he slipped under the bedcovers, "It's  
like we're traveling as a family, it reminds me of when I would travel with  
the Other Dragon Knights."  
"Yeah," I agreed as I rolled over in my bed.  
Rune turned warmly to me, "You know now that I think about it, you remind  
me of one of them."  
Surprised I answered, "I do?"  
"Yeah, His Name is Rath."  
"Wow! I'm really flattered you say that about me! Hey, It's like we've know  
each other before!" I said with one of the biggest smiles that I'd had in a  
long time.  
I don't know why but something in my head seemed to go off.  
Rath...Rath...It made my head hurt. But why? I've never even heard of this  
"Rath"...but it hurt. Something inside my head hurt...  
Rune interrupted my train of thought, "Well what about you? What's your  
story Nohiro? What are your Traveling stories?"  
I took a second to think about this. Then I answered honestly, "Well I  
don't have any. I told you before that my dream is to find a faerie and  
I've been searching a long time. I-I don't really know about my past..." I  
fell back and stared at the ceiling. What I had said was the truth, but it  
felt weird, I'd never told it to anyone before. It felt, well, god to  
finally get it out in the open and off of my chest.  
"Why?" came Rune's reply.  
Why? Why? I don't know why...  
"It's weird," I answered, "I don't remeber any events or people, I only  
remeber being alone. My parents, my family and friends, It's like they  
never existed to me, my minds just a blank slate."  
I looked over to his face. I knew the emotion it was displaying. He was  
feeling pitty for me.  
"You don't need to feel sorry for me." I said slowly, "My seach for faeries  
has given my something to put my heart into, it's like my perpose in life."  
  
I laughed a bit then rolled over thinking about my life now, my life now  
that I was with Rune.  
"Uh, Rune...I just thought of something."  
I blushed, leaned closer to him and wispered into his ear, "Don't you feel  
like we're a married couple now, you know with the girl sleeping in between  
us and all."  
He blushed, and then gave a startled expression then told me to go to  
sleep. I giggled then rolled over and closed my eyes ready to embrace  
sleep, but it just wouldn't come. I opened my eyes and stared at the blank  
ceiling.  
Whenever I would think of my past, my heart would seem to grow a bit  
weaker. Thoughts streamed through my mind in an endless vortex that brought  
me a paining sadness. I began to breathe harder and I clutched my blanket  
tighter. Why couldn't someone comfort me at times like this? I wanted to be  
hugged, I wanted to be told it was okay, I wanted to feel loved.  
I gulped and looked to my left to where Rune was sleeping. Perfect Rune.  
Perfect Beautiful lovely Rune. He was lying there slowly inhaling and  
exhaling through his semi-opened lips. He was an angel out of a dream.  
That's what he was.  
I felt a sudden urge to go over to him, to be with him, to love him. I felt  
my face grow hot. Did I love him? Yes! Yes I loved him! I'd loved him ever  
since I'd layer eyes on him! I wanted him to be mine! Mine to hug and mine  
to love. I wanted RUNE to hold me and tell me it was all right when I was  
sad. I wanted HIM to love me back! ...But could he? I lost my breath for a  
second. Could he ever love me? I felt so dirty and lowly compared to him,  
like filth. It seemed impossible for him to love me...he deserved so much  
better.  
I don't know what cam over me then, but I got up and went over to him. I  
knelt next to his bed and hesitantly reached out and his hand in mine. A  
sudden warmth flew through my body and my hand moved forward and upward  
towards his face. Cold sweat ran down my face as I leaned forward and  
whispered in a shaky voice.  
"I-I love y-you Rune..."  
Then as if guided by love I moved over, closed my eyes, and kissed him.  
I was completely unrepentant of what happened next. Rune's lovely blue eyes  
opened and stared caringly in to mine. He sat up and wrapped his arms  
around me, embracing me in a hug.  
"I love you too, Nohiro." 


End file.
